


Slave To Love

by GraveyardGhoul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Child Abuse, Death Threats, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Hamilsquad, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Substance Abuse, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveyardGhoul/pseuds/GraveyardGhoul
Summary: Thomas Jefferson, A man almost made of money. How did he earn that money? He didn't. Others worked for him and made it. Of course what he and the others did wasn't legal. Thomas was a pimp. One who had the best men around working for him, Alexander being the best.From a young age Alexander had never felt love. His mother dying and leaving him while his father sold him off as a slave. When he met Thomas he felt something.. Was it love? He hated the life he lived. He wanted to run away but something was keeping him from running. Those feelings for a terrible man who didn't deserve them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop your crying and get up already!" Thomas demanded

Alexander sat on the floor crying, Trying to not let the others hear in from the other room. "I-I'm sorry Thomas.. I'll do better next time!" Alex struggled to speak, trying to apologize.

Thomas crouched down beside Alexander, lifting the crying males head up. "Oh you better. If we lose our little 'King' george you'll pay for it. He's our richest client. Don't fuck this up for me... Now get your sorry ass up, It's time for everyone to eat. It's rare we're all here for a night now don't mess this up for me as well." He pushed Alex back on the ground before walking out, Slamming the door behind him.

Once again Alexander had made Thomas mad, Something he hated doing. He was scary when he was mad. Alex quickly cleaned himself up before leaving his room, Walking down stairs to meet everyone for supper. "Sorry I took so long," He acted as if nothing was wrong.

He took his seat close to Thomas who was sitting at the head of the table. Beside him was his co workers.. If you could even call them that. Beside him sat John, A seemingly innocent guy. People loved that. A cute innocent guy like John in their control, It was perfect for many. Of course.. He did have a perverted side. On the other side of the table sat Lafayette. The french man knew his way around this business. He loved this job and knew exactly how to please the clients while enjoying himself at the same time.Many loved him for his kinky and masochistic side. Last but not least, Hercules. He sat beside Lafayette on the other side. He was newer to the business but already had regular clients, The type who loved to be dominated. They seeked out his sadistic side and loved it.

All these people loved this business. They loved pleasing themselves and others. Alex wasn't like them. He didn't want this job but he had no other choice. He had been trained since a young age to listen to Thomas no matter what, He had to. Alex knew this was wrong, Being forced into this life was wrong but he did it for a reason. He had nowhere else to go and Thomas.. Thomas Showed him so much kindness all the time. Though it may not have seemed like it, Thomas loved Alexander. At least Alex hoped the feelings were mutual. He hated the Job, He hated this life yet in the end something about it made him feel so alive. People paid for him when they wanted someone to hurt, To use and abuse. Someone who didn't say no, Who couldn't say no. Thomas wouldn't allow him to. Then after a long day of work he was Thomas's personal slave. His little toy. Alex never got a break no matter what. It was a terrible life yet somehow it made him feel alive, It made him feel love, A feeling he rarely felt.

Everyone chatted as they ate, Sharing funny stories or talking about how there day at work went. It was like a family sitting down at a table to eat. They were a family in a strange way. Thomas being the head of the family. A loud bang interrupted their talking as Thomas stood up. "A good day's work as always! Everyone tomorrow has been booked out for the day. John you'll be going with Mr.Burr. Lafayette you'll be with Mr.Washington and Hercules.. You'll be with the 'King' George tomorrow. Make up for the mess Alex made Today." Everyone nodded as Thomas finished talking

Everyone got a job assignment except for Alex. Just as Thomas spoke down Alexander spoke up. "Sir, What about me? Usually someone is always looking to pay for me." He was a bit concerned he was loosing people, Something that would make Thomas very angry.

Thomas sat down and quickly looked over at Alex, A huge grin plastered on his face. This brought shivers down Alexander's spine. "You'll be with me today. I think you need a bit of training.. Just to remember who you really are."

Alexanders eyes widened as he quickly nodded, Not daring to disagree. For the rest of supper Alex just sat there with his head down, Not touching his food. Once everyone else finished eating Thomas stood up again, Getting ready to dismiss everyone. "Okay, You all may head back to your rooms now. Everyone Except Alexander. You'll be in my room tonight." As everyone walked by they patted Alex on the back, Thinking going to Thomas's room was a good thing.

When Thomas was in a good mood it was a great thing, He loved being with Thomas. When he was in a bad mood.. It was something you wanted to avoid. At least Alex did. After everyone left to their rooms he began to head to the other side of the house, Where Thomas had his room. Away from everyone else so no one could hear a thing.. No matter how loud he yelled. Great.

Alex made it there before Thomas so he just sat on his bed, Legs dangling off. Was this going to be good? Thomas was in a bad mood before.. maybe he cheered up? Alexander enjoyed feeling loved by Thomas, Even when he hurt him. It was just tough love. At least he thought. Even when he was and Alex would take whatever he could from Thomas, Even if it wasn't as enjoyable. Shortly after Thomas walked into the room, A huge grin still on his face. "Oh baby, You're going to have a rough day tomorrow!" Jefferson seemed almost happy about that.

Alexander stood up quickly, Facing Thomas. "Well, You can enjoy yourself a bit tonight. Come on, get moving. Strip for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, degradation kink, SnM kink, Abuse

Alexander stood up quickly, Facing Thomas. "Well, You can enjoy yourself a bit tonight. Come on, get moving. Strip for me." 

Alex quickly got to it, Listening to Thomas as always. He stood in front of Thomas and slowly began taking off his hoodie, taking his shirt off next. Alexander stood there for a second to make sure everything was going as Thomas wanted. He nodded and Alex continued, Going for his pants now, Just standing in his boxers. "Hurry up Alex, Take those off." Thomas demanded.

The shorter male stood there, looking up at Thomas. He shook his head lightly. Standing there naked would be.. Way to embarrassing for him. "D-Do I have to Sir?" He tilted his head slightly, Trying to act innocent, Something he clearly wasn't.

The taller man looked down on the smaller man and grinned widely, Not falling for his tricks. He walked closer and slid his hands down his boxers, Holding onto the rim. "Really? Why are you acting so shy right now? Usually you're on your knees begging for me.. Wanting me as soon as you can. Now I want to see that again."

Thomas quickly pulled down his boxers, Dropping them around Alexander's legs. "Now," He moved away again. "I want to see you on the floor.. Begging for me. Okay?"

Alexander kicked away the boxers before he got down on his knees, Looking up at Jefferson. The look Thomas had on his face drove Alex crazy. He was ready to dominate him, Ready to take control. Alex hated when others did it to him but when it made Thomas happy it was fine. "T-Thomas can you please..?" 

The taller man leaned down a bit, Looking Alex in the eyes. "Can I what? Be more specific baby. What do you want master to do?" Thomas said in a snide tone.

Alex nodded and looked up at Thomas, Lust filled his senses. "Master please.. I want you to take me right now. I love you Thomas, Please. I need you!" He began begging just like the older man wanted.

Thomas stood there for a second before nodding and sitting down on the bed, Pulling Alex up and onto his lap. Alex happily followed and wrapped his legs around his masters waist. "Now what should I do.. Master?" Hamilton bit his lip softly, keeping his eyes glued on Thomas.

Alexander kept playing the innocence card, Something that drove Thomas crazy and he knew. Thomas quickly stood up, Turning around and throwing the smaller boy onto the bed. "Oh stop acting so innocent. I know what kind of slut you truly are." Jefferson spoke in with a disparaging tone.

Alex looked shocked when he felt himself crash into the bed so suddenly, Not expecting that. "Now I'm going to make you scream my name so be a good little slut and take what master is graciously giving you." The taller man quickly climbed over top of Alex, Still towering over him.

At this point it was clear both of them were turned on. Maybe a bit more clear that Alex was since Thomas at this point was still fully clothed. With one swift movement Thomas moved Alexander's arms up, Pinning him to the bed. His partner tonight loved being dominated so he was going to do exactly that. He began kissing down Alexander's neck, Making sure he left many marks to show who owned him. He was Jefferson's. Now matter how many people used him, No matter what he did, Alex would always be with Thomas at the end of the night. One way or another. Alexander hated yet loved it at the same time. "P-Please don't tease me," Alex begged.

Hearing the needy boy under him begin to beg again just made him want to do it more. Thomas moved down his kissing until he made it to his shoulder, Kissing gently for a few seconds before biting down. Alex let out a soft moan from that, The bite leaving a huge mark. "Never forget, You'll always be my little slave. No matter what you do you're mine."

With that Thomas quickly wet his fingers and quickly inserted them into Alex, Making him let out a soft, Sudden moan. He began moving them shortly after. Just giving him little time to prepare for that was next. He moved away the hand that was holding Alex down and quickly unzipped his pants, Pulling out his fingers. 

After a few seconds of nothing Thomas quickly inserted himself into Alexander with no warning, Making him whimper suddenly. "A-Ah fuck Thomas!" He yelled out.

Jefferson began to move quickly, Not caring if Alex was in pain. He had been through worse before. He loved the pain. He could suck it up. Thomas brought his hand up and quickly slapped Alexander across the face, Leaving a bright red spot. "I don't like when my whores use such language. You know that."

Alex quickly nodded, Leaning his head to the side trying to muffle his moans that came shortly after. Thomas brought his up to his hair, Pulling it to force him to look at Thomas. "What are you?" He grinned widely.

As Thomas finished speaking he began speeding up, Making Alex moan louder with each thrust. "F-Fuck, I-I'm master's little slut!"

Alexander knew all the name's Thomas called him were wrong but.. It felt so right. He was a slut. Look at him right now. He acted like a whore, At least for Thomas. He hated how he lived but didn't know any better. The pain was something he loved.. He deserved it. Thomas made him believe that at least.

A quick pain grew on The smaller boy's face again as he felt a hand whip across it, getting another slap. "T-Thomas... I'm getting close." Alexander could feel he wasn't going to last much longer.

Thomas shook his head and kept going, Getting rougher each time. He was just doing this for himself, Not caring about Alex. "You can't finish until I say do." Once again he demanded.

Shortly after, Thomas finished, Releasing into Alexander. The warm feeling suddenly inside him drove him crazy. "P-Please Thomas!" Alexander begged.

He thought for a second before nodding, Pulling out of Alexander. Thomas moved his hand over his member, Slowly moving it as the smaller boy finished. "Thank you master.."

Thomas quickly wiped himself and Alex off before laying down in bed, Opening his arms. "Come here baby. We both need our rest."

Alexander moved over to Thomas, Lying happily on his chest and falling asleep shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Abuse

"Good morning babe," Alex yawned as he woke up, looking down to see he was still laying on Thomas.

"Oh, Morni-" As he spoke Alexander was quickly interrupted by Thomas pushing him off, onto the floor.

Thomas quickly stood up, Walking over to change his clothes. "Today you don't speak unless I say so, you fucking idiot. You should know this by now. How long have you even been here now?"

The smaller boy quickly stood up, Throwing on his boxers before answering. "U-Um.. About about Twelve years now?"

Alexander had just turned twenty two so he had been there since he was around eleven.It was like a family for Alex. Thomas took care of him and he did chores around the house. Ya, He wasn't the kindest but Alex still looked up to him. He was a kind man. Thomas didn't force him into the business until he was seventeen. He wasn't yet legal but the people didn't care. He was trained by Thomas and quickly became popular with all the men, Making Thomas want him more.

Thomas finished changing into a new suit quickly, His favorite Magenta suit. Ah yes, Alex had been there for awhile. Time sure does fly.. Except for when the brat ran his mouth and talked back though recently he had been doing better. Maybe all the 'Training' was paying off. He would see after today's little play session. Thomas began heading to the door and stopped in the doorway. "Everyone's gone for the day, You know what that means? Change into my favorite little outfit okay? Then meet me downstairs. I expect breakfast in the next half an hour." Thomas glared down at Alexander before walking away, Heading to the dining area.

Alex nodded before letting out a soft sign, Heading towards his master's closet to find the outfit he wanted. It was an outfit he hated. It was just so embarrassing. It was a frilly, velvet magenta dress with a bow in the front. The feeling of the dress was the only good thing Alex could find about it. Something just so soft was amazing. The dress barely covered his ass and came matching lace underwear. There was even a pair of black heels and fishnets to go along with everything. It was terrible but Thomas loved it. On top of that it had a matching collar with the words "Daddy's Slut" Written across it. The collar was very tight and uncomfortable. It always left marks when he took it off. The outfit and everything about it was just so degrading, It was perfect for a whore like him. It took him a few minutes to put it on and when he had it on he didn't want to go anywhere. Shortly after getting ready, he heard Thomas calling from downstairs, Making him rush out, Heading towards him.

Thomas sat at the table, Waiting impatiently until he saw Alexander walking down the stairs. Damn, He looked amazing. He really did pick a dress that suited Alex. The heels made him look Taller for once and the fishnets added an even sexier touch. The best of all though was the collar. He had it specially made. He had to make sure it wasn't something fun to wear. The words on it suited Alex so well since he was in fact, Jefferson's little slut. "Looking good princess, Now go make daddy some food." Thomas winked, Slapping his ass as he walked by.

Alexander loved the attention he was getting from Thomas, It made him feel special for once Even if only for a little bit. Happy days like these were rare and usually ended with Jefferson's "special" Training. That being tied down to something and usually being torchured. By a whip, Water, Electricity or many other things. He was prepared for that. Maybe if he acted good enough today it wouldn't happen. 

He rushed to the kitchen, A click with every step he walked on the tile. Making a simple breakfast was always good. Eggs and Bacon with a side of hashbrowns and instead of juice he liked a cup of wine. Something simple he got started on right away. Thomas was luckily easy to cook for.

Thomas sat there for who knew how long until he heard little clicks heading this way. He turned around to see Alexander slowly making his way towards him, Struggling to walk in the heels, Holding a tray for Jefferson. Alexander set the food gently in front of Thomas and stood beside him, Waiting to be told what to do next. Thomas took a bite and nodded. "You did good, Thank you Alexander." He responded so politely.

Alex kept standing there as he watched Thomas eat, Not hungry himself. Eating wasn't something Alex did much. It wasn't that he wasn't allowed to, He was. He chose not to. Alexander wanted to stay in perfect shape for Thomas, Not wanting to gain weight and somehow make Thomas mad. "I did good then?" Alex spoke softly.

Jefferson put his fork down and turned himself and the chair so he was facing Alexander. "Excuse me? Did you just fucking talk? I didn't say you were aloud to." He swiped one of his legs under the younger male, Making him trip.

Alexander landed on his knees, Ass up in front of Thomas. "You know what.. I think Food can wait. Down stairs for you Alex. Get up and go now!" Thomas began yelling.

Hamilton quickly got up, fixing his heels quickly before heading to the basement door, Looking down as he walked. He knew what was coming next. The punishment he tried so hard just to avoid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is worse then my other chapters in a sense of fucked up. If you can't handle messed up stuff then don't read it.

"Hurry up!" Thomas yelled as they began walking down the stairs.

Alex hurried up and made his way into the basement, Standing and waiting in front of a locked door. A door he wish never existed. A door he wished would never unlock.

Thomas opened the door quickly, throwing Alexander into the room. "God dammit Alex, you're so slow. Fuckin' move." 

The smaller man quickly ran regained his balance as they both finally entered the room. He stopped in the doorway, Looking around at a room he wished to never see again, A room that caused many nightmares and sleepless nights. The room where Thomas... Trained him. The room was all cement, Nothing of comfort in sight. On the wall was a.. Display of Jefferson's toys. A collection of whips was a part of that. "Hands and knees.. now!" He quickly commanded.

Alexander hesitated before suddenly being pushed to the ground. He didn't do it fast enough for Thomas cleary. "You're way to slow!" He yelled before crouching down beside Alexander. 

"Awe," he grinned happily, looking down at Alex. "Seeing you like this just makes me so happy."

Thomas stayed like that for a second before going over to the wall and picking a whip from the collection. "Now.." Thomas turned back around and thought for a second. "Strip for me. Quickly! Don't make wait."

Alex stood there just embarrassed. He didn't want to yet knew he had to. "O-okay.." he nodded slightly before slowly getting undressed. 

He was still in the outfit Thomas had laid out for him earlier. Luckily the dress was easy to get off. First he slipped off the heels before quickly getting out of the dress. "All done.." he stood there just looking down at the ground. 

"Heh," Thomas grinned, taking a closer step. "Theres the pretty boy I love seeing. Just so obedient but trust me.. you aren't getting out of this that easily."

He really just enjoyed messing with Alex. It was so fun to watch him shiver and shake as he stood there unclothed. It gave Thomas a beautiful view. He could see all the marks he had made before and all the untouched spots, ready to be marked by Alexander's love. 

Thomas looked around the room, trying to decide what he wanted to do first. "Oh, I know exactly what to do." He grinned before walking to the other side of the room, looking in the drawers and coming back with something behind his back. 

"Baby~ I brought a little something to put on you." He leaned close and bent down, putting a harness around his member. "Now you can't finish until i let you~"

Thomas pushed Alexander back against a pole, quickly tying his arms and legs to it. Alex was shaking the entire time, just scared of what might come next. "I know you'll enjoy whats next."

Once again, Thomas went and grabbed a toy and some lube from the drawer. "Stay still so master can prepare you." He chuckled as he poured some lube onto his fingers.

Thomas leaned down and quickly inserted two fingers into Alex with no warning. "Fuck!" Alex quickly jerked forward, the rope quickly pulling him back.

He started quickly moving his fingers inside Alex for a few seconds before pulling them out. Once he pulled away Thomas inserted something else before standing back up. Alex had no idea what Thomas had done. 

Thomas grinned as walked away. He pulled out a remote and chuckled. "You've been good today so I won't be that mean today. Now you stay there and have a fun time." 

A knob turned in the remote and quickly made Alexander flinch once again. Thomas had put a vibrator inside Alex. With that he turned away and walked towards the door. "W-wait Thom-" he struggled to speak as Thomas turned it up more. 

"Well, have fun baby~" He put the remote inside his pocket before walking upstairs. 

Jefferson went on with his day, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. He was working in his office as he heard his front door open. He quickly rushed out of his office to see a lady standing there. "Oh, Angelica. Back from your vacation?" 

Angelica sighed as she walked in. "Yes, yes but now it's time to get back to work." She quickly pushed passed him, going into his office. 

"Sir, you're the ceo, you need to start acting like it." She sighed before dropping a pile of papers on his desk. "You have a lot of papers to sign and look over. Can we please get to work now?" 

Thomas walked back, quickly turning the switch up before walking in. "Fine, let's get to work then."

He stayed there, working for a few hours and turning up the remote every little put until he noticed Angelica focusing on something. "What are you doing?"

"Ah," Angelica quickly looked at Thomas. "Do you hear something? I thought I heard a noise but I could just be imagining it." 

Thomas quickly chuckled before smiling lightly. "It's only us here so you must just be imagining it. Oh, look at the time. I have a guest coming over soon so I must get ready."

Angelica sighed softly before grabbing her things. "Then I guess I should be heading out now." She headed towards the door, Thomas behind her. 

"Thanks for coming over to help today," he smiled and with that she was out the door.  

Once she had driven away he headed back down the stairs, wanting to see the state Alex was in. He was a complete mess. His legs were shaking, barely being able to support him now. Alexander was almost completely just out of it until he saw him. "T-Thom- Thomas please.." he pulled on the ropes, wanting to get closer to him.

Thomas stepped close to Alexander and put his hand under his chin, lifting his head up. "Awe, look at you. You're enjoying this and you know it. Of course you are. You're just a little slut." 

He thought for a second before untying him. Alex quickly fell to the floor, losing most of his strength. "Now listen to master and you won't have to do this anymore, okay?" 

Alexander didn't reply right away so he grabbed the whip laying on the floor before quickly whipping Alex. "Either you reply or that little harness will stay on longer. Now get and look me in the eyes!" He yelled before another hit. 

Alexander was still in tears at this point but he slowly stood up, holding onto the pole to hold himself up. "I-I'm sorry M-master.. I promise I won't misbehave.."

Hearing that made Thomas smile. He leaned close, kissing his cheek. "Awe, thanks babe. I guess I can help you now." 

He leaned down and took the harness off, throwing it to the side. "Well, i'm done here. You can finish up here and clean up after." 

Thomas kicked the whip to the side before heading up the stairs. "Oh, and you better get rest. You have a client tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda got the idea for this. It's for sure gonna be pretty messed up but I enjoyed writing this?? I don't know. It's messed up but I really liked the idea.


End file.
